


One More Light

by AlexisDawn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: "I'm sorry, but Detective Stabler didn't make it." Song fic. *Character Death*
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 2





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters. The song is “One More Light” by Linkin Park.
> 
> I killed Olivia in one song fic, so it’s only fair…..

**_Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?  
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?  
We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep_ **

Leaning over in her seat with her elbows resting on her knees, she stares at the hospital floor with tears in her eyes. If she knew this was going to happen, she never would have stayed back. She would have insisted on going with him. It was supposed to be a routine canvas. She should have been there. She was supposed to watch his back.

He had to be a hero. He had to save the bystander. He has always tried to do what’s right, but why did he have to do that today of all days?

**_If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do_ **

They had plans dammit. They were supposed to go out to eat when he got back. They were going to go back to his new apartment. He said he wanted to break it in by watching a movie and relaxing after pulling a 36 hour shift. She was going to finally get up the courage to tell him. She was going to sit him down after the movie and just tell him. “I am in love with you”. She fell for him towards the end of their first year as partners. Pissed off, sad, happy, she just loved him.

He had been flirtier with her recently, openly. Even Munch and Fin were giving him looks at his comments. He was only divorced for about 3 months, and still working on settling his kids into their new schedules, that split them between Elliot and Kathy. His kids…

**_The reminders pull the floor from your feet  
In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh  
And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair  
Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there_ **

His kids. What the hell is she supposed to tell Kathy and his kids? How do you tell someone their father died? How do you tell someone that, watching them break, when you feel as broken as they do. How can I tell them what happened?

How do I tell them that their family is now, one less. On less movie ticket to buy. One less place to set. One less present to buy. Things will never be the same again.

**_If they say  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do_ **

I told Elliot years ago If anything happened I’d make sure to be there for them. But how can I be there for them when I feel empty. A piece of all of us is missing. Someone we loved is no longer with us. Taken too soon from all of us. So many things were still in store for him, so many things he could have done in this world. Gone.

**_Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do_ **

“I’m sorry, but Detective Stabler didn’t make it. We did everything we could but we lost him.”

Lost. Gone. Taken. Not alive. Dead. Empty. Hollow. Broken.

She wipes her tears from her face, stands and starts walking out of the hospital.

Determined.

She’s going to be there for his kids and Kathy. She will be there for every moment of their life they will let her in to. For him. She’s going to make sure they are okay even if it kills what’s left inside of her.

**_Well I do_ **

****_“To lose someone you love is to alter your life forever…  
The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes…  
This hole in your heart is the shape of the one you lost – no one else can fit it.”  
-Unknown_


End file.
